El Cisne
by VodkaBurguers
Summary: "Eres bueno dibujando, jamás pensé ser la inspiración de alguien" "No lo eres, sólo te quiero lejos de mi cabeza, esta es la mejor forma de hacerlo" "¿Hasta que punto llegaré por lo que quiero? Responde mi ángel " "No deseo verte jamás, Demonio" "Te adoro mi cisne de alas rotas"
1. El llanto del cisne

RusAme for da world (?)

Adler sera Germania

Natasha Bielorrusia

Katyusha Ucrania

Ivan es un demonio super influyente en el inferno y Alfred es solo un angel mas en el cielo, Ivan se obsesiona con Alfred secuestrandolo y volviendolo humano para que cuando sea humano, Ivan pueda hacerlo suyo

¿Que pasa si Ivan comienza a enamorarse de Alfred?

¿Sera que no sabe lo que causa en Alfred?

* * *

Los ángeles son seres inocentes, no tienen deseos sucios solo un amor puro e incondicional a mucho demonios esto les puede resultar fastidioso e incluso enfermo, por eso ellos se dedicaban a exterminar ángeles.

Aunque claro para matar ángeles hay que tener cierta preparación, pues ellos no son tan débiles como uno piensa ellos algunas veces suelen ser atrevidos tienden a lanzarse a la batalle, puede que te encuentres con unos que son en extremo difíciles de atrapar y hay otros que son demasiado fáciles de atrapar, todo depende de con quién te estés metiendo; Hay pocos casos en los que el ángel simplemente se no se defiende su convicción a la no violencia es tan fuerte que se ve impedido a defenderse y termina sucumbiendo ante el odio y la ira del demonio.

Este precisamente era el caso de Ivan Braginski uno de los demonios más influyentes del infierno, por no decir el más influyente del mismo. A el ruso los ángeles ni le iban ni le venían los veía como algo insignificante que debía quedarse para que hubiese algo superior, sería bastante aburrido tener que ver a los demás demonio por ahí sin hacer nada necesitaban algo con que luchar. Ivan tampoco se sentía muy interesado en los humanos si había algún violador iba lo mataba se comía su alma y regresaba a su hogar en el inframundo, aunque últimamente estaba tomando el gusto por subir a la superficie en su forma humana pues según él podía ver más pecados desde el punto de vista de un humano.

Una tarde soleada del maldito verano, si, Ivan odiaba el verano, se paseaba por las calles de Houston a paso perezoso girando ligeramente su rostro para ver a un par ladrones molestar a un chico de cabello rubio girasol, todo esto estaba sucediendo en un callejón pero bastante al final del mismo, el demonio sintió curiosidad de ver que estaba sucediendo así que asomo su cabeza por sobre el callejón y comenzó a acercarse a los hombres solo para ver quién era la victima del asunto; En un instante se pudo percatar del aroma dulce del chico que temblaba algo acobardado, un ángel sin duda alguna, era demasiado dulce ese aroma aunque los mortales no pudiesen verlas se notaban las alas del rubio, se agitaban de manera frenética como buscando una manera de escapar pero sin llamar demasiado la atención, eso hizo reír al más alto quien se acercó a los ladrones y toco la espalda de uno con una sonrisa amplia pero a la vez bastante tétrica.

—Ustedes deberían dejar ir a ese chico— Murmuro con cierto enojo en su voz, el rubio subió su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, ese chico tenia nos hermosos ojos de color azul, parecía el mismísimo cielo pues estos eran totalmente puros, Ivan solo tuvo la oportunidad de chocar sus ojos amatistas con los del muchacho. De manera casi instantánea los dos hombres se giraron y arremetieron contra el peli plata golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara.

—Creo, que no debieron hacer eso— Pronuncio el más alto, girando su rostro ante el golpe

—¿Por qué no?— Pregunto uno de los agresores pateando al hombre, este hecho no hizo más que enojar al peli plata quien se encorvo ante el leve dolor, se incorporó y tomo al hombre que le había pateado y lo estrello contra la pared sacándole el aire con fuerza hasta dejarlo prácticamente inconsciente luego de eso le golpeo con tal fuerza que la nariz del pobre hombre comenzó a sangrar, Ivan estaba siendo despiadado.

Se giró y fue con el otro hombre el cual sin pensarlo dos veces al ver el estado de su amigo salió corriendo y el hombre que ahora estaba en el suelo se levantó como pudo y huyo, ahora solo quedaba en ese callejón el rubio de ojos azules e Ivan, el chico estaba temblando y mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados pues no quería ver al otro agresor, sus alas aún seguían extendidas como tratando de protegerse a sí mismo, Ivan encontró una similitud entre el ángel y un cisne a punto de morir a lo cual soltó una risa divertida.

—¿Cómo te llamas— Pregunto el ruso mirando al chico con una sonrisa calmada, se había dado cuenta de que el rubio había tenido un sobresalto.

—Alfred… — Hablo de manera suave, levantándose para poder calmarse y retirarse, se había dado cuenta de que el contrario era un demonio y uno bastante fuerte.

—Alfred, deberías saber que tienes que defenderte no todos los humanos saben que eres un ángel—Dijo dando la vuelta para retirarse con lentitud.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?— Llamo el rubio al demonio quitándose el polvo de su ropa.

—Ivan, soy Ivan, nos vemos luego pequeño cisne— Murmuro retirándose por fin entre las sombras justo como había llegado.

Alfred se quedó en shock jamás había visto a un demonio tan de cerca es más, no sabía que los demonios ayudaban a los ángeles como él. Por un momento pensó que los ángeles no eran tan malos como los demás los retrataban. Inocente y pobre Alfred siempre había sido tan cándido, sin tardar mucho más él se alejó y regreso a su hogar en los cielos junto con su mentor y su hermano mayor.

Arthur Kirkland era su mentor desde que tenía memoria era bastante enojón en muchos aspectos pero era demasiado atento con cualquier cosa que hacía, siempre se preocupaba por el bien estar de Alfred; Luego estaba Matthew el hermano mayor de Alfred, no había mucha diferencia entre ellos, solo que Alfred era más alto que su hermano y eso hacía que alunas veces los confundieran pero nada que a ninguno de los dos hermanos les molestara.

—Arthur ¿Dónde estás viejo? — Llamo el joven rubio el cual ahora extendía sus alas blancas como la nieve y toda su ropa era blanca, vestido de traje muy elegante, los ángeles en ningún momento podían estar desalineados y Arthur se había encargado de inculcárselo muy bien en la mente de su protegido.

—Alfred, cuida tu lenguaje, volviste pronto ¿Te aburriste de ver humanos?— pregunto el hombre de pobladas cejas y ojos verdes, a lo cual el rubio sonrió ampliamente y negó con su cabeza.

—Luces muy feliz hermano— Dijo Matthew con una corta sonrisa al ver a su hermano sonreír de esa manera.

—Pues hoy descubrí que las apariencias engañan— Sentencio el rubio antes de alejarse con tranquilidad, pero para una persona esa sonrisa no pareció desapercibida.

Francis era el mentor de su hermano, un ángel muy perceptivo y muy amable, enarco una ceja al ver pasar al joven rubio con tal tranquilidad.

—Mon dieu, il ressemble à un petit ange dans l'amour— Pronuncio el ángel de origen francés con una sonrisa alargada, mantendría ese secreto hasta que no pudiese ocultarlo más y tuviese que contárselo a su compañero Arthur.

Era cierto Alfred en su dulce mente se había enamorado a primera vista de un demonio, dicen que cuando un ángel se enamora, cosa que nunca pasa, no importa lo que sea ángel, demonio o un humano se vuelve totalmente devoto a esa persona, Francis sabia eso muy bien.

* * *

Por otra parte, el amor no era lo que se respiraba por parte de Ivan, Ivan sentía atracción, quería saber más de ese ángel de ojos azules, quería saber de Alfred, quería saber del cisne; Una vez escucho que los cisnes cantaban cuando estaban en su lecho de muerte y que su canto era hermoso Ivan quería que Alfred cantase en agonía para él, quería tenerlo entre sus manos y hacerlo suyo de todas las maneras posibles, satisfacer su sadismo en el cuerpo virginal de Alfred, en resumidas cuentas, se había obsesionado con esos ojos de color azul.

Los días pasaban y la obsesión de Ivan crecía, se hacía cada vez más peligrosa, era tal su obsesión que todos los días iba al mundo humano con la esperanza de ver a su querido ángel buscando la manera de seducirlo y llevarlo consigo al abismo.

Luego de haber pensado en eso, la obsesión se convirtió en odio, pues como se atrevía un ángel a engatusarlo con solo un par de dulces miradas, solo por su voz, el demonio ardió en ira y quería no solo tener al ángel sino que también callera en el infierno, para cumplir su cometido debía convertirlo en un humano y mientras era humano debía enamorarlo para hacerlo pecar de esa manera cuando muriese el iría al infierno y su alma seria de Ivan y así por fin podría satisfacer su necesidad por tener a ese pequeño cisne; Pero para volverlo humano el ruso debía arrancarle sus alas… Solo había una manera de hacerlo y esa fue la parte que más le gustaba de su plan.

Otro día que pasaba Ivan vagaba por las calles de Houston, con la necesidad de encontrar a su lindo cisne, ese día tuvo suerte mucha suerte, se encontró con el rubio caminando por las calles con tranquilidad su ropa estaba impecablemente blanca como un verdadero ángel, sus alas seguían extendidas como si de esa manera protegiese a los humanos, una pequeña risa nasal salió de sus labios, ese niño era tan gracioso por mas protección que les brindara jamás lograría quitarles todos sus pecados.

Sin dudarlo el peli plata se acercó al rubio y toco su espalda con suavidad, para llamar la atención del rubio el cual al girarse se sobresaltó y se retiró uno dos pasos, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que era Ivan, una sonrisa genuina broto de sus labios en ese momento y le saludo.

—Oh… Ivan eres tú, me asustaste— Dijo Alfred con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rosados, para gusto o disgusto de Ivan, realmente no lo sabe fue una sensación confusa, pues le agradaba que estuviese feliz de verle pero por otra parte estaba enojado ¿Acaso no infundía miedo en Alfred? Mientras las emociones se debatían en el demonio el solo alzo su mano a modo de saludo.

—Privet Fredka.. ¿Qué haces por aquí?— Pregunto como si no supiera lo que el rubio hacía en ese momento.

—Pues… Vengo a ver a los humanos casi siempre, siempre estoy por aquí los días como hoy, así que creo que te será fácil encontrarme— Dijo entre risas entrando directamente a la boca del lobo al darle su ubicación, por otra parte Ivan sonrió con maldad y se giró un poco argumentando que tenía asuntos que resolver y por eso se retiraba.

Al regresar al infierno quien esperaba su regreso no fueron nada más ni nada menos que su hermana menor y otro demonio que estaba a su servicio

—¿Qué?— Pregunto seco el ruso cruzándose de brazos caminando en direcciona su oficina mientras era seguido por Toris un demonio de menor rango que Ivan pero igualmente de peligroso, la hermana de Ivan una Súcubo llamada Natasha le seguía furibunda.

—No quiero verte mientras te enredas con un ángel— Sentencio la muchacha parándose frente a su hermano a quien solo le llegaba al pecho.

— No me enredare con un ángel, lo hare con un humano querida hermana, ¿Dónde está Katyusha? — Pregunto desviando el tema, no podría decirle que planeaba seguramente ella se metería y terminaría matando a Alfred, eso era un riesgo que no podía correr.

—Esta desayunando con los humanos… Ya sabes que no le gusta alimentarse e irse—Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la vista de su hermano contoneando su cuerpo como provocando a su hermano cosa que no estaba obteniendo.

Por otra parte la súcubo obtuvo la total atención del otro demonio, Toris estaba atraído por la hermana de su jefe, el demonio de piel blanca castaño y ojos verdes solo bajo la mirada cuando su jefe le reprendió con la mirada, no veía ningún problema en eso, pero Ivan sabía que Toris tenía que ser más discreto, no lo golpearía esta vez. Pues guardaba energías para más tarde.

Ivan caminaba de izquierda a derecha por su oficina como meditando, cada vez que en su mente había un error no podía evitar gruñir con exasperación, el hombre castaño se acercó al más alto y llamo su atención.

—Señor Braginski— Pronuncio el joven recibiendo un latigazo por parte de la cola de Ivan, Toris se calló al suelo y miro a su jefe con cierta ira en sus ojos.—¿Qué le molesta señor?—

—Necesito a ese Alfred entre mis manos pero no sé cómo atraparlo sin que se vea sospechoso… Todos mis planes fallan— Dijo aún más furibundo, podía notarse el cambio de temperatura en el ambiente, cuando Ivan estaba realmente molesto él podía llegar manipular la temperatura del ambiente.

—Pues señor… Puede utilizar a un demonio cuya capacidad sea la de ocultarse de los ángeles, haga que ese demonio lo traiga ante usted— Dijo el castaño con tranquilidad, él era de esa clase de demonios, solo habían tres demonios de esa clase, esos eran Eduard, Raivis y Toris, era más que obvio que ellos tres se conocían en ese ambiente así que Toris tenía que prepararse para lo peor para que su jefe lo llamara.

—Maldición, Toris ¿Por qué no hablaste antes?— Pregunto el ruso furaco dándole otro puñetazo al demonio de origen lituano, este solo soltó un quejido algunas veces su jefe era un maldito sanguinario— Es tu deber buscar a Alfred, es rubio y sus ojos son el cielo mismo reflejado… Lo quiero dentro de una semana— Sentencio el demonio más alto quien salió sin preocuparse de su siervo, la sonrisa calmada volvió a apoderarse de la cara del ruso.

Toris tenía la sentencia hecha, pues tenía eso una semana y no sabía nada más que esas dos referencias del ángel que obsesionaba a su jefe, cada día durante esa semana iba exactamente al lugar donde se supone que tendría que estar el ángel, se camuflaje aba de un humano con problemas y con tendencias suicidas para llamar la atención del rubio, si era un ángel vidria como mandado a hacer.

Un viernes fue el día que el Toris acordó para salir era el último día de su plazo y deseaba tener suerte o su cabeza correría por los pisos de la oficina de Ivan, se sentó en un banco con aspecto cansado esparciendo una aura depresiva por todas partes, llamando la atención de un joven que a su vista no aparentaba más de 19 años de edad, su cabello era rubio como un girasol y sus ojos eran el cielo mismo encerrado en dos orbes "¡Bingo!" pensó Toris al ver que se sentó a su lado.

—Disculpe señor… ¿Se encuentra bien?— Pregunto el rubio colocando una mano sobre su hombro a manera de poder calmar esa pena

—Hola joven, no me encuentro nada bien, nadie me escucha—Pronuncio el castaño con voz lenta y cansina, mirando al rubio percibiendo al instante las alas del joven, era él pero debía apurarse—Disculpe, dígame Toris..—

—¡Claro señor! Soy Alfred… No se preocupe yo lo escuchare, dígame que le sucede Toris—Dijo entusiasta el rubio acomodándose para verlo con naturalidad y prestar mucha atención; A su vez Toris le contaba gran cantidad de problemas inventados y Alfred buscaba una solución a cada uno con suavidad, hasta que la noche se hizo presente el rubio se asustó nunca había estado hasta estas horas en el mundo humano se levantó con rapidez y se disculpó.

—Toris debo retirarme, venga todos los días yo lo esperare—Dijo antes de girarse pero cuando se giró un par de brazos fuertes se enredaron en su cuerpo y una navaja se presionó contra su espalda, la voz antes suave de Toris se había transformado en una más seca y grave que antes.

—Muévete o grita y te la ensarto en los riñones—Dijo refiriéndose a la navaja el rubio no hizo nada solo se quedó estático con sus ojos bien abiertos, cuando Toris de la nada le cubrió con sus alas negras y ambos desaparecieron de las calles de Houston y aparecieron en la oficina de otra persona, Alfred estaba aterrado y busco moverse, pero solo fue frenado ante el fuerte agarre de Toris ¿Quién pensaría que alguien como él fuese tan fuerte? Alfred emitió un chillido de frustración y sus alas buscaron abrirse pero fue parado por el instinto de supervivencia.

Alfred podía describir toda la oficina de una sola forma, toda era negra y roja, tétrica pero muy elegante, entonces de la puerta entro un hombre alto muy bien formado y con una prominente nariz, sus alas eran completamente negras y estilizadas y su cola era larga y culminaba en una punta muy filosa, Alfred conocía ese cuerpo era Ivan, al entrar Ivan en la habitación el hombre castaño le soltó y le dejo caer en el suelo, Toris se arrodillo en frente de su señor.

—Aquí esta como lo prometí, ni un rasguño su ropa blanca impecable y dentro de la fecha limite señor, Pido permiso para retirarme—Dijo el castaño antes de retirarse no quería ver la carnicería de su amo así que salió por puerta y dejo al ángel aterrado y a Ivan solos.

Ivan caminaba con parsimonia mientras examinaba a Alfred estaba asustado y tembloroso en el piso, Alfred sin dudarlo se levantó y corrió hasta Ivan pidiéndole que lo sacara de allí, a lo que solo se ganó una bofetada por parte de Ivan, Alfred callo sentado en el piso y su mejilla se ponía roja justo donde le habían golpeado.

—¿Ivan? Por favor sácame de aquí, te lo suplico, tengo miedo— Pedía desesperado, el ruso hizo una mueca de disgusto y fue a su escritorio donde estaba posado un látigo de cuero, la sonrisa sádica se abrió paso por los labios de Ivan quien regreso hacia donde estaba el ángel asustado —Ivan, ayúdame por favor, justo como aquella vez— Pidió y solo recibió como respuesta un latigazo en el rostro, la carne se abría y solo quedaba la sangre que aunque no había sido una herida profunda la sangre se filtraba por su mejilla y manchaba su perfecta ropa blanca. En ese instante Alfred grito con dolor y se levantó buscando una salida, Ivan fue rápido y chasqueo sus dedos para que una especie de energía oscura inmovilizara a su querido ángel y lo dejara postrado en el suelo, sobre sus rodillas y sus manos dejando descubiertas las hermosas alas blancas que este poseía.

—Sabes, una vez escuche que los cisnes cantan en la agonía, tu querido Fredka eres un cisne muy hermoso… Tus alas parecen a las de un cisne.. Y yo quiero que cantes para mí, por eso, deberé quitarte algo, quiero que estés en agonía y quiero que cantes para mi… Quiero todo de ti, quiero tu rostro, tus risas, quiero tus alas— Dijo mientras sus manos que ahora estaban enguantadas tocaban las alas de Alfred, haciendo estremecer al joven rubio, quien solo comenzaba a gritar desesperado para que alguien lo salvara, seguía sin recibir respuesta alguna. —Shh… Nadie puede escucharte querido Alfred—Dijo azotando su látigo contra la espalda del rubio quien solo grito con fuerza y sus mejillas comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Ivan… Ivan please, let me go… Please… ¡AH!— Volvió a gritar y a sollozar cuando el látigo de nuevo lamio su espalda, ahora su camisa blanca comenzó a mancharse de rojo vivo, mientras sus piernas temblaban y sus brazos parecían doblegarse, ante esa muestra de debilidad, Ivan no pudo más que sentir odio, así que tomo el cabello del joven y lo jalo para que le viese.

—¿Te duele? Imagínate como me sentiré yo, durante cada jodida noche que no pude atraparte ¿Enojado? ¡Pues si estoy enojado!— Dijo soltándolo mientras estiraba las alas de Alfred para ver qué tan larga era su extensión, con sus manos las acariciaba y tocaba, haciendo que el pequeño ángel sintiese estamos y su respiración se volviese más irregular —Eres un pervertido, te gusta que te toque… Niño malo Alfred— Dijo volviendo a golpear al chico con el látigo, este solo arqueo su espalda y la sangre comenzó a fluir nuevamente, Alfred simplemente seguía gritando por ayuda y los gritos del ángel eran música para los oídos del demonio y una tortura para Toris, quien le había cogido cariño al chico luego de que hubiese hablado con él

Ivan prosiguió a jugar con las alas del chico las estiraba y las examinaba con pereza, hasta que en un momento le arranco una sola pluma, para dolor del chico quien gimió de manera lastimera, Ivan estaba sorprendido de aquella nueva respuesta así que volvió a arrancar otra pluma y obtuvo la misma respuesta el ruso aplaudió con felicidad al ver esto pero todos sus planes cambiaron cuando escucho la súplica de Alfred.

—Ivan… Para… Stop… It hurts—Suplico a lo que el ruso solo gruño con pereza y espero a que el joven se calmara, nuevamente volvió a tomar una de las alas entre sus manos.

—Muy bien si eso es lo que quieres—Dijo cuando en un instante tiro del ala del muchacho para dislocarla y luego torcerla, los gritos de dolor pasaron a ser de sufrimiento el rubio no paraba de gritar y llorar, era el dolor más grande que podía estar sintiendo jamás había sufrido tanto en su vida, el dolor era incomparable, Ivan soltó los agarres sobre sus brazos y dejo al chico desplomarse en el suelo, la sonrisa de Ivan era enorme pues su sadismo estaba siendo saciado, mientras Alfred se retorcía en llantos y agonías estaba sin aire.

Ivan volvió a tomar el ala maltratada de Alfred para escuchar sus llantos y quejidos, después de eso la dejo y tomo la otra torciéndola como había hecho con la primera ala Alfred volvió a gritar y a patalear con fuerza buscando defenderse, se giró por unos poco segundo y golpeo a Ivan en el rostro, esto indigno a Ivan quien solo le devolvió el golpe dejándole un ojo amoratado, nuevamente Ivan volvió a chasquear sus dedos para dejar inmovilizado a Alfred tomándole de las muñecas con tal fuerza que la energía quemaba las muñecas de Alfred haciéndole gritar de dolor estaba indefenso su cuerpo estaba entumecido del dolor sus alas no lo dejaban pensar, al ser tan sensibles podría decirse que estaba en estado de shock, pues ya no hacía nada más que gritar por ayuda.

—Ayúdame… Duele—Pidió el rubio recibiendo una negativa como respuesta, Ivan estaba muy poco hablador pues no quería desconcentrarse, regreso a su escritorio y de las gavetas saco una pequeña navaja bastante afilada, se inclinó y se puso detrás de Alfred con la pequeña navaja comenzó a cortar las alas del rubio como si de un ave se tratara, comenzaba a arrancarlas lentamente y para agonía de Alfred que no paraba de gemir y gritar por ayuda, sentía que su garganta se rompería si seguía gritando de aquella manera, comenzó a moverse para liberarse pero solo consiguió que aquella energía oscura que poseía Ivan se enredara en su pecho y lo quemara para mantenerlo quieto, quedaba solo un pedazo de carne sujeto a la piel y alas del rubio, tomo con firmeza el ala y tiro de ella hasta arrancarla con fuerza descomunal, la sangre que desde hacía un buen rato escurría comenzó a caer hacia el piso y manchaba todo el pecho y espalda de Alfred, habiendo hecho esto, Ivan repitió el proceso tomándolo la otra ala y volvió a cortarla con la misma ira y volvió a arrancarla.

Alfred había perdido la conciencia.

La mente de Alfred divagaba en otro lugar, sabía que él había estadio gritando de dolor pero no recordaba porque, de repente toda su vida dejo de tener sentido todo era borroso y nada había que lo pudiese hacer regresar, su cuerpo ardía y había otra cosa caliente que le recorría, Alfred pensaba en Ivan en aquella vez que le salvo su sonrisa, todo en él se le hizo encantador, lo quería solo para él; Alfred recordó a su familia allá arriba, pensó que más nunca los volvería a ver pensó que estaba perdido y solamente los llamo una sola vez para que le escucharan antes de morir.

Ivan después de haber casi matado al ángel recobro el sentido común se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de matarlo y eso no era lo que él quería, casi inmediatamente lo tomo entre sus brazos, su ropa comenzó a teñirse de carmín mientras abrazaba al ángel contra su pecho comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna en ruso tratado de hacerlo volver.

— Тихо смотрит месяц ясный

В колыбель твою.

Стану сказывать я сказки,

Песенку спою;

Ты ж дремли, закрывши глазки *—Cantaba el ruso con suavidad mientras acariciaba la mejilla del rubio que ahora dormía con tranquilidad, sus mejillas humedecidas con sangre y con lágrimas Ivan las limpiaba con tranquilidad, como si estuviese arrepentido de haber hecho tal cosa contra un joven ángel como lo era Alfred.

Lo acomodo boca abajo en el suelo y salió de su oficina llamando a Toris, quien fue a su lado y preparado con un kit de primeros auxilios que había conseguido en el mundo humano limpio y desinfecto la herida, cosió la herida en la espalda de Alfred con rapidez y precisión pues la idea era parar la hemorragia luego que vio la limpia costura procedió a vendar la espalda de Alfred con firmeza, limpio y curo el resto de las heridas, coloco paños húmedos en la quemaduras del cuerpo de Alfred y coloco des inflamatorio en el golpe en el rostro de Alfred.

Mientras todo esto pasaba Ivan siquiera se había cambiado la ropa caminaba de un lado a otro esperando que Toris saliese de allí ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Ya habían pasado 20 minutos allí con Alfred, en ese momento llego Katyusha la hermana mayor de Ivan quien se horrorizo de verle así.

—Hermano, ¿Qué te sucedió?—Pregunto la mujer de pechos enormes y voz suave, recibiendo solo como respuesta un gruñido por parte de Ivan, justo cuando se dignaba en responder Toris salió de la habitación con el rubio entre sus brazos que aún seguía dormido.

—Señor, tiene que regresarlo con los ángeles, está vivo pero ellos lo conocen mejor y sabrán tratarlo—Dijo el hombre colocando al rubio entre solos brazos del ruso, quien solo asintió y desapareció en un halo oscuro y apareciendo de nuevo en las puertas del cielo junto con el joven.

* * *

Cuando ya estuvo en las puertas del Edén dejo el cuerpo maltratado de Alfred en la puerta su ropa estaba salpicada de rojo y rostro igual, aun estaba dormido busco en su bolsillo un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel donde escribió unas palabras.

"Я прошу прощения, little Swan спел красиво, но теперь сожалеем, вынуждены, я надеюсь увидеть вас снова. Всегда ваш

Иван Брагинский"

El ruso escribía en su lengua materna pues era de la única manera en la que probablemente el ángel no le entendería sin más dejo la nota en el pecho de Alfred y lo dejo descasando sobre un árbol donde pudiesen verlo.

Francis y Arthur sabían que Alfred había estado desaparecido desde hacía dos días, eso preocupaba a todos incluso a Matthew pero el domingo cerca del atardecer cuando los ángeles se disponían a regresar al jardín del Edén, que era una zona apartada de un parque, se encontraron con que en un árbol cercano de donde ellos se retiraban camino al cielo había alguien durmiendo, no podía ser un mortal los mortales no suelen entrar a esa parte del parque, Arthur intrigado corrió camino al hombre y en un instante aunque el nunca demostrara sus sentimientos o emociones, grito horrorizado de ver lo que era.

Alfred estaba ahí y parecía que lo había torturado horriblemente, Francis se acercó a verlo tomo al joven en brazos, sin embargo él se dio cuenta de la nota así que la tomo y la escondió en su bolsillo, nuevamente él no le ocultaba cosas a Arthur pero esa carta tenia aroma a inframundo así como Alfred estaba impregnado en ese momento.

—Arthur… Tenemos que llevar a Alfred al Edén puede morir, sigue siendo un ángel debe entrar y luego hablaremos con Erick—Dijo serio el francés tomando a Alfred entre sus brazos, pero al instante abrió los ojos al ver que no estaban sus alas, no había nada en su espalda.

—God…Dear lord, His swings… His wings are not there, was the work of a killer demon—Dijo histérico expandiendo sus alas con locura, estaba asustado y no sabía que hacer comenzó a volar en dirección al jardín del Edén mientras Francis en silencio llevaba a Alfred en sus brazos.

—Mon ami Arthur… Cálmate, tenemos que curarlo primero y que nos diga que le paso…—

Al llegar al cielo fueron recibidos por una horda de miradas curiosas que veían todo completamente asustados y Matthew corrió a socorrer a su hermano inconsciente en ese mismo instante Matthew sintió nauseas de ver a su hermanito menor en aquel estado tan doloroso sin pensarlo mucho lo llevaron con Erik quien los ayudo a estabilizarlo.

Luego de largo rato Erik decidió hablar con los tres ángeles que habían corrido a Alfred

—Señores, esto es grave… Alfred ya no tiene sus alas por lo tanto es humano de ahora en adelante, tendremos que dejarlo ir cuando este estable y tiene que vivir por su cuenta—Dijo con seriedad y de un momento a otro Arthur intervino.

—No, él no sabe nada de los humanos solo los ayuda, yo iré con él, renuncio a mis alas por Alfred cuidare de él, hasta que muera y vuelva a ser un ángel—Dijo serio el hombre de cabello rubio.

—Yo también iré con Arthur, Alfred es mi hermano y quiero protegerlo no dejare que el bastardo que le hizo esto vuelva a tocarlo—Hablo Matthew con tono decidido alejándose para ver a su hermano y peinar sus cabellos que se le pegaban a la frente.

—Yo también Erik… Me quedare con Matthew y Arthur para proteger a mon petit Alfred, cuando mejore habrá que trasladarlo a un hospital y tendremos una casa y trabajos como la gente normal…Solo pedimos eso Erik, para que todo sea creíble— El galo hablaba con seriedad pues todo lo que decía tenía razón.

—Por favor bórrale los recuerdos de este accidente espantoso—Pidió el hermano de Alfred cerca de su hermano a lo que el alemán asintió, Erik era un ángel rubio de ojos azules pero serio y benevolente así que cumplió con la petición de Matthew.

Así fue como los que antes eran una familia algo extraña estaban unidos ya sus lazos se habían concretado, Francis y Arthur por fin pudieron revelar a todos que eran una pareja y que ambos se preocupaban por el bien estar de los hermanos Matthew y Alfred.

Al pasar los días Alfred fue regresado a la tierra junto con Francis, Arthur y Matthew todos como una familia donde Francis se había divorciado de su antigua esposa y se había casado con Arthur.

Para encubrir el accidente de Alfred dijeron que la ex esposa de Francis se lo había llevado a salir por su cumpleaños y tuvieron un accidente donde la esposa de Francis quedo irreconocible, por su parte Alfred había terminado de esa manera ahora él estaba en la cama de una blanca habitación de hospital habían muchas flores de diversos colores y olores, en la habitación estaban todos reunidos alrededor de Alfred quien comenzó a moverse.

Lentamente Alfred abrió sus ojos azul cielo con pereza todo le daba vueltas y su espalda dolía como el demonio, ante esto todos sonrieron y comenzaron a llorar, el primero fue Matthew quien se abalanzo sobre su hermano abrazándolo

—¡Alfred! ¡Estás bien! Hermano te extrañe pensé que morirías—Dijo abrazándolo entre lágrimas, a los abrazos se sumaron Francis y Arthur y fue entonces cuando Alfred decidió hablar.

—What?... What happen?...— Pregunto con duda mirando a su familia los recordaba pero todo era muy borroso en su mente ¿Qué le había pasado? Esa fue la pregunta que se hizo Alfred.

* * *

En la cancion de cuna dice lo siguiente:  
La luna silenciosa está mirando  
Dentro de tu cuna.  
Te diré cuentos de hadas  
Y te cantaré cancioncitas.  
Pero debes dormir, cerrados tus ojitos.

Y la carta de Ivan dice:  
Lo siento, mi pequeño cisne cantaste hermoso, peor me arrepiento de haber forzado a cantar, espero verte pronto. Siempre tuyo Ivan Branginski

* * *

Hola este es mi nuevo fic y lamento hacer a Ivan tan hijo de puta ya lo compensara con su ternura


	2. ¿Inicio?

Cerca de un año había pasado y para la familia Bonnefoy-Kirkland era un tabú hablar de accidente de su hijo menor, en ese año Alfred se sentía un completo extraño, sus cicatrices no sanaban, eran como si dos garras se hubiesen tatuado en su espalda, no dejaban de doler, pero Alfred se acostumbraba, cuando olvidaba ciertas cosas ellas ardían como obligándole a recordar, tuvo que aprender a cocinar nuevamente, incluso caminar durante los primeros tres meses luego de haber salido del hospital Alfred no podía mover sus piernas, cuando lo hacía eran con movimientos torpes, decían que era por el tiempo que estuvo sentado en una silla.

Era divertido algunas veces o al menos para Matthew pues él se burlaba de las peleas diarias de su hermanito y la tostadora, pero al mismo tiempo se enojaba de verlo en tal situación. Alfred nunca sabia la razón de tal molestia, sus padres le respondían que era por el accidente pero Alfred era incapaz de recordar, nuevamente cubrían la mentira diciéndole que era por las lagunas mentales. Alfred creía que era algo en extremo conveniente ese hecho, pero nunca le dio muchas vueltas, no era algo que le importara realmente.

Alfred secretamente sabía que tenía que regresar a la universidad, eso le preocupo, no sabía cómo lucían sus amigos, si quiera si tenía amigos, soltó un gran suspiro cuando sus padres le dijeron que tenía que volver en una semana a las clases y Alfred no podía perder la oportunidad de volver a preguntar acerca del accidente en sí, esta vez deberían responderle.

—Arthur, yo… Quería preguntarte ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió realmente en el accidente?— Pronuncio el rubio trigo mientras se levantaba de la mesa para llevar sus platos sucios, en ese momento los otros tres que quedaron en la mesa se miraron nerviosos ¿Qué le responderían?

—Hermano, nadie lo sabe con certeza—Comenzó Matthew con tono suave pero nervioso —No te pregunte a ti— respondió el rubio oji azul.

—¡Alfred! Esas no son maneras de responderle a tu hermano— Regaño el hombre francés en un tono firme.

—¿Por qué no?! Él no debía entrometerse… No cambien el tema y respondan— No solía ser así de irreverente pero tenía que saber, enserio debía saber lo que sucedía

—Bien.. Fue un accidente de auto tu madre se volcó, iban demasiado rápido y se desvió en una curva—Sonaba como una vieja película para los oídos de Alfred, pero debía callarse si quería escuchar el resto— Nos llamaste, dijiste que te sentías muy mal y que no sabías que había sucedido, nos dijiste en donde estabas con tu madre… Te pedimos que llamaras al 911, eso hiciste antes de desmayarte por falta de sangre—El inglés hablaba rápido, nervioso, esperaba que su hijo se saciara con aquella burda realidad.

—Entonces… ¿Qué pasa con esto?—Hablaba y se quitaba su sudadera para dejar que sus padres viesen las cicatrices de su espalda, eran las dos más grandes y unas cuantas alrededor— ¡Respondan! No me las hice yo solo ¡Alguien les dijo que sucedió!—Los ojos de su hermano apartaron la vista de su espalda, era increíble que solo ellos tres supiesen lo que había pasado, Matthew estaba enojado encontrarse en esa situación, en silencio se levantó de la mesa y se retiró, Matthew no solía huir de las peleas pero no quería contestar.

—¡Alfred basta! ¡Esto no es para discutirlo! ¡Regrésate a tu cuarto! ¡Y no quiero ver esas asquerosas marcas cúbrelas, no quiero ver el pecado en ellas!— El inglés se había exaltado se notaba en sus pobladas cejas bien fruncidas, se había enojado tanto que se había levantado de la mesa.

Alfred se había quedado en blanco, aquellas palabras le dolieron, pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba, tomo su sudadera y volvió a colocársela y se retiró a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

En aquella sala silenciosa, solo quedaron dos personas Francis y Arthur quienes se sentaron en el sofá en silencio, Francis rodeo a Arthur con sus brazos dejándole un beso en la frente, el inglés se separó de inmediato al parecer aún estaba irritado de la situación con su hijo.

—¡Es tan idiota! Lo que hizo no tiene perdón.—Las palabras del inglés eran como flechas envenenadas, el francés solo suspiro y hablo en tono calmado, era momento de confesar un secreto.

—Mon amour, no justifico la falta de inteligencia de Alfred, pero no hay nada que pudiésemos evitar—Comenzó, cuando el inglés iba a replicar le obligo a callar— Alfred, se había enamorado, nada que hiciéramos le hubiese salvado, esa sonrisa cuando regresaba de la tierra cuando fue atacado expresaba su inocencia, sobre todo expresaba la devoción inocente que sentía… No lo culpes por lo que paso.—Sin decir más el francés se levantó junto con el inglés, Arthur iba a discutir pero Francis no lo dejo pues le habia dado un beso en los labios antes de retirarse, Arthur se sentía aún más culpable de haber dejado solo a Alfred, con todos esos pensamientos se retiraron a su habitación, todos merecían descansar luego de una cena tan tensa como la que habían tenido.

* * *

Alfred en su habitación daba vueltas, no encontraba una posición cómoda en la cual dormir, si dormía de lado se incomodaba, así que llego a la conclusión de dormir boca arriba, tolerando el dolor, frustrado cerro sus ojos, busco recordar algo en su cabeza, pasaron los minutos, nada, volvió a intentar, pero esta vez fue diferente se sentía en un espacio fuera de la realidad, dejo escapar un ligero suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

—Quiero saber que pasa conmigo— Susurraba bajo— Siento que extraño a alguien, siento que necesito algo...—

A su mente vino un recuerdo, no veía el rostro de esa persona, solo sentía unas caricias, aquellas manos le tocaban el rostro, las sentía lizas, como si llevara guantes, pero eran frías aunque las sintiese cálidas, aquellas manos le recorrían, las caricias las sentía como si fueran unas disculpas.

Para ese momento se sentía como si se hubiese dormido, luego escucho una canción, no sabía que decía, eran murmullos extraños era otro idioma, pero eran hermosos al menos para los oídos de Alfred, entre aquellas caricias y aquella canción, que parecía ser de cuna Alfred se quedó asombrado por su capacidad para recordar, era tan vivido que un escalofrío le recorrió, como si esas caricias le gustaran, como si fuera lo que estaba buscando, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos ¿Quién era? Solo sabía un par de cosas, unas manos enguantadas le acariciaban, le cantaba una canción de cuna y la voz era la de un hombre. Eso mantuvo a Alfred tranquilo, al menos pudo seguir en ese estado entre dormido y despierto por unos minutos más.

* * *

Por otro lado, para Ivan el tiempo era solo un suspiro, un año paso demasiado rápido para un humano común, pero para Ivan era solo un efímero pestañeo, sin embargo la melancolía no le abandonaba le seguía como si fuese un fantasma, solo que un poco más físico, su tristeza tenía forma y nombre, aunque se hubiese forzado a olvidar a aquel ángel de cabello rubio, su mente no le dejaba olvidar.

La culpa le seguía pero se negaba a aceptarla ¡Él era Ivan Braginski! Debía comportarse como un demonio de su calibre, no tenía que dejarse influenciar por las lágrimas de un cisne de alas rotas, aún así se preguntaba tantas cosas ¿Le recordaba todavía? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Era feliz? Tantas dudas y ninguna respuesta, debía aceptar el hecho de que le había pasos resonaban en su oficina rondaba la misma como fiera enjaulada. Se rindió y se fue a sentar a su silla de cuero donde solía pensar en alguna clase de tortura.

Era gracioso que mientras pensaba en Alfred se volvía mas sanguinario. Cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, definitivamente esto no estaba funcionando, los minutos pasaban y fue entonces que sintió un latigazo, era como si presintiera que alguien le llamaba, alguien del mundo humano ¿Acaso no sabían que tenían que invocarlo en ciertos horarios?

Aun así se levanto y desapareció en un halo de humo negro y apareció exactamente en el lugar donde le habían invocado.

Miro todo a su alrededor, era una habitación de un adolescente posters de super héroes y demás tonterías, azul indigo y blanco, un color bonito según Ivan, entonces su mirada se poso en el ser sobre la cama ¿Y las velas? ¿El pentagrama donde estaba? La respiración se le corto al ver a un rubio en la cama, estaba dormido casi dormido, aquella cabellera rubia la conocía, los labios que se curvaban en una perfecta sonrisa, eran inolvidables. Era él, era Alfred, estaba allí con los ojos firmemente cerrados, con el aspecto dulce que solía tener cuando lo veía entre el jardín del Edén.

Ivan se acerco como un poseso, se encimo sobre la cama de Alfred haciéndose notar por la fría presencia, Ivan sabia que Alfred cubría sus marcas ya que llevaba puesta una sudadera, Ivan mordió sus labios al ver que Alfred se giraba incomodo, Ivan busco abrir sus labios para hablarle a su ángel pero nada salia de sus labios.

—Fredka... ¿Me recuerdas?—Hablaba tan cerca de los labios ajenos que podía sentir el cambo de respiración en Alfred, maldición estaba despierto.

—No...—Hablo el rubio sin destaparse los ojos pues para él era todo un sueño, una alucinación que jugaba a volverse real

—Soy Vanya, girasol—El demonio acariciaría los cabellos de su girasol antes de besar su mejilla, ¿Que hacia? Lo iban a descubrir, pero la euforia del momento le había ganado, quería saber de Alfred y allí estaba frente a él, como un humano tan común, pero a la vez tan irreal tan poco humano, sus manos acariciaron aquel rostro que en secreto quería para el solo.

—Vanya... ¿Por que me dejaste?—El rubio hablo dormido sonriendo ante aquel beso dispuesto a despertar, pero cuando Alfred despertó ya no había nadie, estaba solo, su habitación estaba vacía y solo estaban él y su sombra. extrañamente Alfred sintió como si su corazón se volcara al recordar todo lo que sucedió.

Ivan sabia que no debía seguir allí se alejo de la habitación de Alfred, desapareció, completamente, pero al menos sabia que exisia.

Sabía que ahora su ángel estaba allí, vivo y frente a él. Su corazón nuevamente volvió a moverse en una sensación agradable que realmente desconocía, fue como un golpeteo constante contra su pecho, coloco una mano sobre dicha zona, sintiendo como si este osara en salirse de su lugar.

¿Cómo era posible que una sola persona pudiese hacerle sentir todo eso? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero fuese como fuese Ivan quería saber más de aquello; Aun en el infierno tenía una tenue sonrisa, algo bastante extraño ya que no era ni aterradora ni enojada, era una sonrisa diferente, que si Toris no conociera tan bien a su jefe, pudo haberse preocupado, pero sabía que esa sonrisa era de una sola cosa y esa cosa era lo que más temía el demonio de cabellos cenizos, era una sonrisa de amor.

Las actitudes de Ivan habían cambiado desde ese encuentro en particular, cada noche durante esa semana después de haber encontrado a Alfred Ivan iba a verle, se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y le observaba en silencio, solía cantarle esa canción de cuna rusa que tanto le había gustado o mejor dicho que se le había grabado al rubio, algunas veces solía darle ligeras caricias durante las noches cuando se aseguraba que estaba bastante dormido.

Era una extraña situación pero Ivan se estaba muriendo de ganas por volver a hablar con Alfred pues quería volver a escuchar su voz.

—Acaso… ¿No te poder volver a hablar mi querido girasol?— Pregunto mirando al joven como siempre en silencio, le enojaba tanto permanecer oculto a los ojos de aquel ángel caído, pero tampoco era muy inteligente llegar y reclamar lo que según él era por derecho suyo, en esa casa Vivian tres ángeles bastante fuertes y aunque fuese el Rey de los demonios eso no le hacía inmune al hecho de que podría salir herido.

Debía buscar otra forma de encontrarse con Alfred una que fuera más normal y acorde a la situación que estaba pasando entre ambos, en teoría Alfred estudiaba en la universidad, al menos eso lo haría un chico normal de 19 años ¿Cierto? Así que ¿Por qué no meterse en la Universidad? Total solo quería un poco de tiempo con Alfred, no tenía por qué aprender algo que probablemente ya supiese.

* * *

Alfred esperaba con desespero el momento en que tuviese que regresar a su universidad, quería seguir estudiando diseño gráfico amaba esa carrera, los colores que esta inspiraba y la libertad que este tenía, aunque realmente no recordara ni con quien estudiaba o algo parecido. Al pasar la semana igual de rápido no pudo más que emocionarse y no paraba de hablar de lo mucho que le gustaría volver en la cena previa al día en que llegaría de regreso a la universidad.

Aquella noche en la que se preparaba para dormir fue bastante tranquila pues en realidad las últimas noches sentía el aire algo pesado, como si alguien más estuviese a su lado, cosa que realmente le molestaba al rubio de origen americano.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio estaba eufórico, casi como cuando un niño asiste por primera vez a la escuela pues en cierta parte para él era así. Se levantó como resorte ignorando que nadie más estuviese despierto, se metió al baño y se dio un baño rápido antes de vestirse con sus típicos jeans ajustados y una sudadera blanca sus tenis negros tomo sus cosas y se fue, todavía era bastante temprano así que no habría problema si se paseaba un poco por la ciudad, miro un Starbucks y se metió allí a tomar un café bastante rápido, luego volvió a salir y camino unos pasos más hasta encontrar un gran edificio era la Universidad, allí estaba no la recordaba realmente pero le parecía increíble.

Sus ojos se paseaban y miraban aquel lugar con una pequeña sonrisa, había tenido que empezar de nuevo con su carrera como diseñador gráfico, amaba dibujar aunque por lo general solía hacer ballenas, también hacia otras cosas y no presumía, sin más busco en su bolso un cuaderno de dibujo y empezó a dibujar, era un hombre, de facciones firmes, unos ojos que a simple vista se veían penetrantes y una mirada animal y tenía una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, luego dibujo a otro hombre, de cabello largo y unos ojos cansados pero compresivos, era como si estuviera muy dedicado a eso, nadie lo pudo sacar de eso hasta que escucho un silbido cerca de él y no hizo más que subir su rostro.

—Hombre, que te ha quedado muy bien ese dibujo, eres bastante bueno—Dijo un joven albino de ojos rojizos, sonriendo de una forma ladina al rubio quien solo oculto su cuaderno de dibujo y miro al contrario.

—Gracias, no suelen decirme eso ¡Un gusto soy Alfred –Sonrió el rubio de ojos azules tendiéndole la mano de forma cordial, ya que ni sabía cómo se llamaba aquél joven.

—Un gusto para ti, Gilbert Beilschmidt el asombroso—Le dio un fuerte apretón a la mano del rubio y lo levanto rápidamente para hablar con él parado era más de caballeros.

—¡Oye! Pudiste decirme que me levantarías, el héroe no es un invalido o algo por el estilo ¿Eres alemán?—Se quejó quedando de pie para mirarle con aquellos ojos azules rebosantes de energía.

—Ja lo soy y con orgullo, ¿Eres nuevo? No te había visto por aquí—Afirmo el albino mirando de pies a cabeza al rubio.

—Pues, algo así, yo… Me fui de viaje un tiempo con mi familia—Mintió en realidad no se sentía con ánimos de hablar de eso así que se giró para comenzar caminar pues la campana había sonado justo en ese momento —¿Qué estudias aquí? Quiero decir ¿Qué carrera?

—Diseño Gráfico, asumo que tú también por tan geniales pero no más geniales que yo dibujos— Respondió Gilbert caminando detrás del rubio, examinando completamente su anatomía.

—Yes, adivinaste con eso—Dijo entre cortas risas mirando al albino de reojo, al llegar a aquella aula, pudo ver a mucha cantidad de personas, una mujer de cabellos castaños, un muchacho de cabello castaño y un extraño rizo a un lado de su cabeza del lado derecho, unos tres estudiantes de aspecto serio y de origen extranjero, eso se notaba a lenguas pero de entre esos tres solo uno grito en medio de la sala justo cuando entro el profesor.

—¡Oye Gilbert! ¡Cambias más de novia que de ropa interior! ¿Quién es ese rubio!—Sin decir más bajó hacia donde estaba el albino y saludo de forma enérgica al rubio

—¡No es mi novia! ¡Me haces mala imagen! —Se quejó el albino subiendo a su lugar dejando al otro rubio con Alfred.

—Un gusto el rey del norte de Europa, Matías Andersen—Se presentó un rubio de cabellos desordenados dándole un abrazo asfixiante a Alfred, quien solo emitió una queja de dolor en su espalda.

—Un gusto para ti, el héroe de América, Alfred Jones —Saludo el rubio, soltándose de tan apretado abrazo, ya que realmente le dolía en la espalda pero luego de ser regañados por su maestro, quien solo les dio una mirada reprobatoria y un gran grito obligándolo a todos a sentarse.

El resto de la clase transcurrió lento, casi siempre había una intervención de Alfred, algunos comentarios graciosos de Gilbert y Mathias que resonaban por toda la sala pues los muy inteligentes se habían sentado en lugares opuestos de la sala, al final el primer periodo termino, al culminar todos salieron de sala, el último en salir fue Alfred quien hablaba con su profesor sobre lo que le había obligado a dejar sus estudios y solo recibió una sonrisa del profesor antes de irse.

Justo cuando caminaba por los pasillos, miraba a las personas y luego se le encimaron Gilbert y Mathias, quienes ya se habían proclamado amigos del rubio, mientras caminaban y hablaban de trivialidades y cosas tontas típicas de los adolescentes, una sombra paso por su lado, pero lo suficientemente lento para que Alfred lo detallara, alto, de perfil marcado, llevaba una bufanda y se giró para verlo unos segundos y pudo notar sus ojos, eran unos ojos violetas brillantes, eran perfectos, eran justo como lo que se había imaginado en su dibujo.

—¡Espera!—El rubio se detuvo y se giró para verlo marcharse ¡Era él! El de su dibujo, no lo conocía pero al mismo tiempo lo conocía, los otros dos al ver que su nuevo amigo se había distraído se acercaron y lo jalaron de regreso.

—Oye hombre ¿Qué paso?—Preguntaron al ver al rubio ido, sin embargo este no respondió y solo siguió caminando

—No lo sé, no pasa nada ¡HAHAHA!— Al decir eso almorzaron y regresaron a sus clases, de nuevo fue la misma rutina, las mismas bromas y todo y el día se le hizo rápido, al salir, ambos e despidieron en la salida de la universidad

— Al decir eso almorzaron y regresaron a sus clases, de nuevo fue la misma rutina, las mismas bromas y todo y el día se le hizo rápido, al salir, ambos e despidieron en la salida de la universidad.

Era algo tarde cuando Alfred iba de camino a su casa, pues había hecho una parada en el Starbucks y se quedó hasta tarde pensando en el hombre que había visto en la universidad, justo en ese momento volvió a sacar su cuaderno de dibujo y empezó a dibujar, esta vez era el mismo hombre, pero con una sonrisa calmada, gentil, aquel dibujo hizo sonreír secretamente a Alfred, pues era perfecto, era como si se hubiese enamorado de ese dibujo.

Allí fue cuando un hombre alto le toco el hombro, Alfred maldijo por lo bajo y subió el rostro, pero se quedó paralizado al ver que era ese mismo hombre, casi se tambaleo mirando fijamente a aquellos ojos que había estado buscando.

—Priviet, eres un muy buen dibujante, no pensé que inspirara algo para un dibujante—Dijo en un fuerte acento ruso, era un tono suave, gentil, pero al mismo tiempo esto aterro a Alfred quien solo salió huyendo del lugar, dejando su cuaderno de dibujo en la mesa.

Aun de camino a casa Alfred sentía como si sus mejillas ardían ¿Esto no le pasaba a los héroes? ¡Nada de esto pasaba! A penas llego a su hogar entro y se encerró en su cuarto, no comió ni nada estaba sin apetito, era como si estuviese aterrado, sus cicatrices en ningún momento dejaron de doler.

* * *

En ese momento, en aquella cafetería Ivan se quedo petrificado, estaba frente a frente junto con aquel angel que no parecía recordarle, sin embargo tuvo el valor de hablarle, cosa que nunca hubiese podido hacer, con ese revoltijo de pensamientos que le rondaban, al verlo huir, no pudo mas que deprimirse, pero al ver que había dejado su cuaderno de dibujo se alegro y se dispuso a mirarlo, encontró un monton de dibujos suyos, cuando se vieron por primera vez, cuando estaba enojado, cuando lo miraba de soslayo, Alfred le recordaba o al menos eso quería creer.

Lo sabia, sabia que lo recordaba pues, en la universidad cuando paseaba por los pasillos, lo vio, le grito y el solo huyo como si de un crio se tratara, que poca cosa había sido en ese momento, salio de la cafetería, mientras aun miraba su cuaderno, vio el dibujo de un girasol, era perfecto, realmente era un buen dibujante, se vio tentado a arrancar la hoja de su cuaderno, pero no lo hizo, guardo aquel cuaderno dentro de su abrigo y fue por la zona roja de la ciudad en busca de alguna prostituta con la cual saciarse, pero la verdad era que no pudo siquiera llegar a acabar con ella y no porque fuera impotente sino mas bien, porque no podia sacarse de la cabeza al rubio, pero tenía que conformarse con unos labios rojos vulgares y un cuerpo mas que usado, gruño molesto y sin mediar palabras asesinó a aquella mujer.

Fue un golpe directo, en el estómago la sangre corría en aquella cama y finalmente devoró su alma sin mas se levantó y se fue del lugar caminó por las calles observando de todo en esa ciudad pero solo tenía un pensamiento "Alfred..."

-Cuando te encuentre y te conquiste serás mío de todas las formas posible Alfred-Dijo aquel ruso agitando su cola mientras la noche comenzaba a adentrarse.


End file.
